


Beaker Buddies

by ratty_basterd



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratty_basterd/pseuds/ratty_basterd
Summary: Ray fucks up. And Mikey just can't deal with it. At least, not very well...
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Beaker Buddies

Mikey sat down on the couch next to Ray, giggling, holding those god-awful gay-boy toys again, smiling as he played with them like he were five. They were little glass beakers, no bigger or smaller than Mikey's hands, and they were all filled with solid but colourful pieces of hard resin, all shiny and rainbow-y, and Ray honestly thought of Mikey as gay. They all had kawaii-esque faces painted on them, some having their eyes open, showing off their holographic pupils and irises. 

Beaker Buddies, they were called.

"What makes you like those, anyways?" Ray decided to ask, trying to keep his voice neutral as to not come across as too mean. "They're cute. Funny lil' guys." Mikey replied, keeping his eyes on the beaker labelled "Peppy-Roni". It looked to be filled with liquid pizza. Gross. In the other hand, though, Mikey held "Cat-tastrophe", which was a rainbow-anime-galaxy-i-just-threw-up-all-of-Sailor-Moon styled beaker, filled with..fucking more rainbow -y crystal-y bullshit. "They're not cute, They're eye-bleeding and should be shattered. Just looking at them gives me XX chromosomes. Makes me sick," Ray replied, making Mikey look at him, shocked. Ray ignored it and went back to watching TV. 

"Speaking of being sick, when's your brother coming over?" Ray asked, not eager to see two dudes (nevertheless, his friends) suck face and start a game of tonsil-tennis."Uh, well...six-thirty, if I'm not mistaken, um...yeah." Mikey was quiet when he replied, signaling that this was an uncomfortable conversation. "It is six-twenty though, so be prepared, I guess." Mikey added, his voice held a bit more stronger. 

They sat in front of the TV for a few more minutes, before hearing the doorbell ring, notifying the pair that Gerard and Frank had arrived. Ray sighed and got up, walking to the door and reluctantly opening it. "Well, if it ain't Freddie Mercury and Elton John...fags." Ray said, looking at pair mutely. "Good evening to you too, Toro." Gerard said, breaking eye contact to look at his feet as he and Frank slipped off their shoes and boots. 

Mikey came up to the pair and hugged them happily, making Ray scoff as he preffered the more masculine approach to just wave. Mikey just seemed to be so eager to fuck a guy that he had to tightly press himself up against his brother's boyfriend, smiling after it all as his dick clearly got higher in his too-tight girl-pants. Yes, Ray was looking at his dick, and no, he was not gay. He was just gaining info, and totally not into the way those girl-pants vacuum-sealed themselves to Mikey's ass. It was just more proof that Mikey was gay.

"Did you guys already eat? I can make something if you haven't," Mikey offered, setting his toys down on the island table in the kitchen. "Oh, we already ate." Frank replied, hanging up his coat as he made Gerard blush and giggle. Oh, disgusting! Ray felt himself go pale as his mind ran loose and started visualizing the nasty scene that Frank referred to. He mentally willed himself to stop.

"But seriously, we actually had dinner, so...movie night like always?" Gerard asked, making Mikey nod. Mikey grabbed his toys and the quartet made it to the couch, Ray slightly trailing behind. 

Mikey gasped as he saw a movie titled 'Love, Simon.' "Oh, I haven't seen this one yet!" Mikey said, pressing 'SELECT' button on the remote eagerly.

-

It was a fucking gay movie.

Towards the last few seconds of the movie, the guys on screen kissed (yuck), but Mikey decided to make things worse by making those glittery beaker-fuckers kiss too. Weren't those toys both girls? Gerard and Frank giggled, but Ray had enough. He ripped Peppy-Rony out of Mikey's hand and chucked it at the ground, the toy shattering into dust in seconds. Ray stood up, agitated. "Can't you pansies see that I'm fucking uncomfortable here?!" Ray shouted, getting shocked and confused looks from his friends. Gerard's brows furrowed down, giving his eyes a resentful glare. "Fine. If you're an asshole, we'll respect that." Gerard said, pulling Frank up with him as they left. Ray turned to look at Mikey, but he was already padding up the stairs, crying his heart out as silently as he could while clutching Cat-tastrophe close to his chest.

Ray had to sit for a moment. Mikey was that upset? They were a girl's toys, not something that a grown man (albeit a bit of a twink) would have, let alone play with. Maybe Mikey wasn't gay and just liked how they looked...right? Ray groaned in frustration and put his head in his hands. He caught a glimpse of the shattered toy, the shards glittering, and his heart panged. 

It was never a bad thing to ask.

-

"Mikey?" Ray poked his head in the doorway of Mikey's room, holding a Ziploc bag of Peppy's remains. Mikey didn't budge and just kept crying. Ray silently walked in, staying quiet. He sat down next to Mikey, choked up, and silently put the bag in his hands. 

"Y'know, I think I'm gay myself. Kinda hated myself for it and took it out on you. I'm sorry." Ray apologized. Mikey's crying was paused as he looked up at Ray, sniffling and getting all the pity he deserved.

Man, Mikey was a pretty crier.(cryer?)

"S'okay. You were raised differently, I mean...course you'd hate yourself." Mikey replied, his big doe eyes practically staring into Ray's soul. "Ray?" Mikey waved a hand in front of his eyes, smiling when Ray blinked and zoned back in. "I--yeah, fuck, um-" He stopped when he noticed Mikey giggling. "You're all pink and red. Blushy." Mikey said, making Ray even more pink and red and blushy. 

"To be honest, you're...fuck, you're perfect," Ray ended his ramble, held Mikey's head in his hands, and kissed him.

Mikey was surprised at first, but melted into it like butter. It got passionate, and Mikey put the glass remains on his nightstand as it got hotter.

Ray split from him to catch his breath. "Holy fuck, Mikeyway," Ray said, palming the tent in his pants. "Time to try it with a guy before you get your mind set on liking it," Mikey said and-

Holy shit. That was quick.

Mikey put his hand around the base of his dick, leaning back lightly. "You might wanna try to blow me," Mikey said, taking off his glasses. Ray nodded and got a bit closer, taking a deep breath. He licked his lips and touched them to the head, testing the waters. "Fuck," Mikey breathed out, tightly grabbing onto the blanket beside him. Ray closed his eyes and went for it, taking as much as he dared. He started slow, soft, waiting. "Fuck, a bit harder, please," Mikey whined, earning what he wanted rather quickly.

Ray soon got a rhythm and liked it, welcoming the feeling of his mouth being full and being choked every now and then. He also liked the control, how he made Mikey fall apart under him. Mikey made a strained, whiny groan, and pulled on Ray's hair. It didn't hurt, but Ray didn't really like it. That is, until he quickly realized what it meant and holyfuckMikeyWayiscominginmymouth and...well, Ray swallowed it and...he liked it. The whole thing.

He pulled off Mikey's dick and sat on his knees, breathing heavily. "Can I kiss you again?" Ray asked, making Mikey chuckle.

"Go for it, Toro."

-

**Author's Note:**

> sorry 4 making ray a h*m*ph*b* in da beggining, just needed sum plot tension. kinda came up with this on da spot at 12 am broskis so. thanks 4 reading! xoxo
> 
> ynii


End file.
